Greek and Roman Crossover/Phase Four Event/Serena/Frankie vs. Evan/Ana
Match between Ari / http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Serena_Amethyst_Kelly Serena Bird / Frankie against Lilly/Ana and Alex/Evan Pre Fight Set-Up Serena: She puts on her armour and starts to shiver in fear. "I can do this, I can do this..." She started to do star jumps. Anastasiya: Anastasiya comes clad in her armour, sword sheathed in her belt on the left side. She surveys the arena she's got around her critically, whilst simultaneously looking out for Evan. Her hand rests on the hilt gently as she sings a verse of a more musical, feminine version of I Will Not Bow softly, keeping her composure. "I don't want to change the world, I just wanna leave it colder...light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere! All is lost again, but I'm not giving in..." Serena: Serena looks for Frankie and finds Ana. She smiles at her. She stopped star-jumping and starts to put the rest of her armour on and pushed the button on her belt which turns into a sword. Frankie: Frankie arrives with a sense of nervous dread following her like a puppy, but even that can't stop her from being a little excited to fight properly. She'd clad in a metal chestplate and chainmail sleeves, but she had no armour on her lower half to free her movement during the match. She looks around keenly for her ally, Serena, her name was, but doesn't find her immediately, so she sits down on the ground and begins prepping her weapons. She carrying her crossbow at her side and is wearing a belt of crossbow bolts across her body. Frankie extends her legs out and begins stretching, pausing only to adjust a dagger strapped to her right thigh. Serena: Serena picks up her bow and arrows and finds Frankie sitting on the ground. "Hi Frankie! I'm Serena! We're teammates!" She smiles at Frankie and offers Frankie her hand. Anastasiya: She's shifting anxiously from foot to foot now, wondering if Evan would even show up, because she didn't like her chances without him. Two on one was never a good idea, but she didn't like the idea of all the training she'd been doing going to waste. "Come on, Evan," she muttered, a little frustrated by now, looking left and right, searching the terrain. Twiddling her fingers idly, trying to get out her annoyance without swinging the sword, she started humming again - if only to distract herself from how late her teammate was. The Fight *Wip OOC Communication Judging/Scores }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Judging Criteria |-style="radius:1000px;" | Total possible points 300, 3 judges *'Fairness to your partner:' 1 to 25 points, Are you godmodding your own team-mate, are you acknowledging their posts, etc. *'Teamwork:' 1 to 25 points, You may not think it's clear from an rp how much ooc effort was put into it, but sometimes it can be painfully obvious that the users were not at all in sync on any level. *'Creativity:' 1 to 25 points, How creative are you and your team-mate being. Are you using more than just powers and weapons. However, there is a flip side to this, are you being too foofy and not constructive enough. Using lots of pretty adjectives and colourful big words does not win you the fight, you have to be both creative and realistic/constructive. *'Balance:' 1 to 25 points, Are your posts balanced? This could be achieved in a few ways. Perhaps one team-member stays on offence and the other on defence. Perhaps you switch back and forth evenly. What are you both relying on. If you are working together you should be in sync and fine balance between what you both are doing. (15 points will be deducted from a team's scores if a user doesn't get at least 6 posts) |} |} Category:Phase Four Crossover Fights Category:Bird of Winter Category:AriLovesIt Category:ScalesofFate Category:LillyDaNinja